Recent developments in sensing technology have allowed acquisition of a wide variety of data from the real world. And attempts are being made to put various time series data, which is data acquired in chronological order, from the sensing target to practical use. For example, turbine operation control of power plants and the like, quality control in manufacturing plants of semiconductors and the like, and facility operating status monitoring can be carried out by analyzing time series data acquired from multiple sensors.
Technologies utilizing collection and analysis of such time series data are disclosed in, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2. Both PTL 1 and PTL 2 relate to a time series data analysis device and the like. PTL 1 is directed to extracting from time series data a pattern indicating transition of compound factors, and proposes a configuration for selecting the transition of the pattern over a certain time lag range. Further, PTL 2 discloses a configuration for event prediction using a degree of change in the time series of the event occurring for the prediction target and by creating a classification model that can estimate the time required until the change.